


SwapVerse (DISCONTINUED)

by SBYAH



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bad Flirting, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Character Death, Cliche, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone/Therapy at this point tbh, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Forced Relationship, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Human/Monster Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, POV Papyrus (Undertale), POV Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Phobias, Platonic Relationships, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Psychological Torture, Racism, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans/Therapy is needed for this story, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Tropes, Truth, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Villains, Violence, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), and both of them are angsty hoes, one creator is a sadist but the other is a masochist, the creators making this are sadists at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: A story inspired by Undertale and branching off.This is the story of a pitiful creation realizing they’re not alone in the world. Their own world was already a living hell and seeing that were serene worlds similar to theirs, anger and resentment was what all fueled them to the brim. They weren’t the “murderous bad guys” like in those other worlds, they were insulting the terms of what a villain should do. What more of the common trope of “take over the world” was going to be a part of this pathetic display, their real goal was making the real villain suffer as its own creations kill each other off one by one.They did say that “Destruction is a form of creation.” So why not destroy the worlds that the villain loves the most, make them suffer as they slowly slip into insanity, and then the final blow. Even if they lose, in truth, the reality of the truth will be out anyways who the true villain is.“The worst people are manipulators and liars who present themselves as trustworthy people.”I mean it's a common thing to know but guess the manipulator was too good of an actor~
Kudos: 2





	SwapVerse (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Coauthor is my friend, Confused Aerin.
> 
> This has been discontinued due to many personal reasonings and is being redone. Confused Aerin and I had decided that this story will no longer be associated with the Undertale community. This story has been 3-4 years in the making before posting it online, we decided it was best to discontinue this simple plot. However I am NOT orphaning this book as it holds too many precious memories. I'm not allowing anyone to adopt or make a remake of this expect for my friend and I's wishes. We're making a similar story to this (the original) plot but we want it to be more original and serious instead of making it as known as an "Alternative Universe".

“Tra la la la. Beware of servants of the pitiful petunia.” The river person spoke ominously to the young child. The child named Frisk frowned at their words. “What do you mean?” They only got a dry laugh as the river person rowed away. “Only time will tell, dearest ambassador.” The answer only made the child frown even more but sighed nonetheless, although it did send shivers down their spine, something was wrong. Frisk looked up in the sky as the feeling of dread hit them as they saw a safe point near them, quickly saving their progress, _and then the sky fell_ …

A bright gleaming light blinked several times and then a ray of light struck the city. Frisk covered themselves from the debris, they ran despite it all, ran in the city to see thousands of humans and monsters in distress. Another beam struck again and made Frisk shield themselves, they gritted their teeth as the words came back in mind. “Servants of the pitiful petunia…are here.” Frisk was determined to save the metropoli, monster kind, humans, and to defeat the servants. The feeling of guilt hit them more as they clenched their fist hard to draw blood out, _they should’ve listened to Chara’s warnings of the disaster._

Seconds before the light at the other side of the city, a child named Chara was on their knees wheezing in pain. They closed one of their eyes as the pain of a black eye does some damage to your own vision, the wounds on them won’t heal for a long time, and Chara was damn sure that they were going to be infected soon. This was utterly useless, no one listened to them, not even Frisk, no one knew of the dangers this new timeline had to offer. The river person and them had tried warning others but they all turned a blind eye, hell… _even Asriel didn’t believe in them._ Their eyes widened once the metropoli in ruins, that beam of light had struck the heart of it all. They gritted their teeth and stood up, using the wall for support but failed as they realized that their left leg was destroyed. The world flickered black and white the to normal as blue strings captured everyone's souls. Everyone, humans, monsters, or whatever was in the world had then screamed in agony! 

“My my, seems like a rat has gotten away from its cage.” Chara eyes widened as the voice was behind them but the moment they turned around they were kicked in the stomach. They spit out blood and held their stomach now, wheezing more, and they only saw the sinister glow of eye pricks of the roman numeral-  
  


“ ** _Stay down like the little bitch you are._** ”

**Lights out.**

Sans the Skeleton was a man who wore a smile to mask his pain, a man whose justice was indifferent from one's morals, a man who remember too much, and a fucking coward. He was truly a coward as he watched a child slaughter his own kind and waited for them in a single room, for god's sake he watched them even slaughter his brother! 

He was a coward with good intentions but those intentions only led to endless amounts of timelines branching to different ends. Sans once stole the determination soul, he became **Genocide, Fatel,** and **Error** . He once gave up and slaughtered the Underground, he became **Killer** under Chara or “forced” by Chara. He once gave up and became insane after killing his own brother who became a phantom, he was **Dust** . He once tried to take control of the remaining souls, he became **Color** . His decisions made the Underground starve, he became **Horror**. Sans became many things in so many timelines. 

He groaned as he looked up to see the ruined metropoli. The skeleton was near the heart of the metropoli, so he obviously got somewhat injured. He was only lucky that his Gaster Blasters protected him just at the nick of time causing small scrapes on him from debris. Sans gaped at the sight of the once blue sky, the sky was now a bleeding red. He dodged a couple of strings and shortcuts to a better view of the city, to his demise, everything was ruined. Maneuvering himself around the strings was no problem but he knew that he couldn’t go on forever, so he used many of the buildings to get closer to the beaming light which was the stupidest suggestion he’d thought of. Upon reaching the light he felt his magic drain instantaneous, he dropped down to his knees, clenched his non-existent heart, and gasped in pain when the blue strings captured him. Sans felt sick, he felt sick to the core upon looking at the beacon of light in front of him, his absent guts twisted and turned as his HOPE felt like shattering at that very moment. 

Scarlet was all that he’d seen in those fear inducing eye lights of his met ones of pin pricks-

* * *

_Once upon a time… there was a tale which has been forgotten through time._

_In this tale...well there are many tales in total for this extensive saga, should it be considered as a tale? Who knows, it might be worthy of being read someday._

_The story that’s been hiding and rotting away on a shelf._

**. . .**

_Let’s go back to the start of how everything changed once Frisk broke the barrier._

_This tale has much more in store._

  
**For this is the starting point of the tale named**

**“Origins of War”**


End file.
